Life in Death
by Hanz the Bunny
Summary: A Senator facing a friend’s death. A Jedi set on creating peace where only turmoil remains. Two hearts separated by a barrier of pain and united by a fury of passion. One week that will start in death and end in life. Obidala, ch 7 up!
1. Day 1: Broken Glass and Shattered Hearts

**Title:** Life in Death

**Universe:** AOTC. Starts the first night Padmé and her handmaidens arrive on Coruscant and after Cordé dies (wahhhh – seriously, not sarcastically. The handmaidens are awesome. They can fight and everything! I want one – although they could substitute a good lookin guy instead…maybe like Obi-Wan?)

**Pairing:** Obidala

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** A Senator facing a friend's death. A Jedi set on creating peace where only turmoil remains. Two hearts separated by a barrier of pain and united by a fury of passion. One week that will start in death and end in life.

**A/N:** Helloooo! At first I was gonna make this a fic obi and Dormé but I realized it would work so much better Obidala – even if I don't like Padmé. I would gladly fill in that position myself but I have a feeling he could be slightly put off by the massive age difference. Humph. (I'm younger, not older, FYI. I would gross _myself_ out if I was like 80 years old and had a crush on Obi-Wan (ewwww. That's nasty) (when he was played by Ewan McGregor, although I wouldn't blame…uh…myself) and not to mention the fact that Ewan McGregor is married with kids, (I envy his wife). On another more humane subject, perty please review! Sorry if I have spelling and grammar mistakes. Right after I posted 'Birthmark' I read it again and I caught like a billion mistakes, I'm kicking myself right now and it's not like I can just go on the internet and fix it cuz we have dial up so I can only go on for so long…think that sentence was long enough? Me too so I'll stop and let you read _and review_ ;) the fic! Enjoy! (Sorry for the uber long A/N)

**Disclaimer:** Nah, to my great displeasure I must admit that I don't own anyone or anything in this fic or in any other one. (Not even Obi) Bah. Dumb laws. (Wow that was so much shorter than my a/n.)

_**Life in Death**_

_**Day One:**_ _Broken Glass and Shattered Hearts_

Obi-Wan Kenobi would never admit it but all he wanted at this moment was either a long session of mediation or an extended amount of sleep. Secretly, he favoured the latter. But nevertheless, he had a job to do and stars and moons he would do it. He rested an elbow on the metal fence that stretched from the floor the average waist and dropped his chin in his palm. The balcony sat high above any sort of ground and even though it was night, he could see everything below him clearly due to the bright Coruscanti lights.

After he had sent Anakin to check the security only a mere five standard minutes ago, Obi-Wan already felt as if he would die of boredom. His young Padawan was good for more than just handling a lightsaber beautifully – he was also great entertainment. He breathed a long sigh as the light breeze fluttered his hair, forcing it to fall over his forehead. The Jedi didn't feel the need to push it back in place.

The muffled sound of glass shattering jarred him out of his reverie. He spun around, hand grasping his lightsaber but kept it hooked on his belt when through the glass door he saw Padmé Amidala on her knees attempting to pick up some of the larger pieces. The door slid open as he jogged back into the apartment and closed as he stooped down before the Senator. "M'lady," he said, "are you alright?"

She kept her face lowered and continued to gather the shards of thin glass. "Yes, Master Kenobi. I'm fine." She sucked in a breath as she felt her skin being cut open. Padmé looked at her palm as a thin trail of blood ran escaped.

"You're cut." Obi-Wan gently took her hand in both of his and stood up, taking her with him.

"I'm fine." She repeated unconvincingly as he sat her down on the couch. She stared at his hands while they took the edge of his tunic to wipe the blood away. They moved fluently and without hesitation, she noticed, evidence of strength and tenderness at the same time. Padmé involuntarily swallowed as she snuck glance at his hansom face. His hair had fallen into his scorching blue eyes and she resisted the intense urge to push them away.

"Stay here," he ordered softly and stood. He quietly left the room but came back a few minutes later with a small container of bacta and a bandage. Obi-Wan squatted down in front of her and held her hand again, softly rubbing bacta on the wound in an unintentionally seductive motion. When he was satisfied he wrapped the cloth snugly around her hand and fastened it with a pin. "Good as new."

Padmé absently realized Obi-Wan still had her hand in his… They might as well have been made for each other.

"Senator Amidala…" She made no sign that she heard him as she stared down at her lap. "Padmé." He said more forcefully now.

She glanced at him then promptly looked down again. "Yes, Master Kenobi."

"My name is Obi-Wan and that's what I expect to be called…" he paused. "May I ask what's bothering you?"

"I believe you just did," Padmé responded, retrieving her hand and rising to her feet abruptly. She walked passed him to the floor-to-ceiling windows, her rigid back to him.

Obi-Wan turned, staring at her reflection in the glass. What he saw broke his heart so much that he was sure it must resemble the shattered dish that still lay on the floor. He could see the steady streams of tears run down her cheeks, and over her chin. He walked over to her and leaned a broad shoulder against the windowpane. "Padmé, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. You're obviously in pain, I only wish to help."

Padmé spun to face him, fully prepared with numerous defences and insults lined up and ready to be fired but the onslaught if a vivid blue gaze destroyed everything – including what was left of her false composure. The tears turned into sobs that racked her frame. She held her face in her hands as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

Obi-Wan pulled her tight against him, running a comfortingly hand up and down her back. He felt his tunic dampen from Padmé's tears. Slowly the cries subsided and her frail body stopped shaking as a muffled voice reached his ears, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I didn't mean to burden you like this." She pulled back and went to sit on the couch. He followed her.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"I'd rather not discuss it, Obi-Wan."

"Padmé," he stopped her with one word. "Anakin and I are here to make sure that you are safe. Physically _and_ emotionally. Whatever it is, rest assure, you _can_ tell me."

"You always know just what to say, don't you Obi-Wan?" she evaded his obvious nudge.

He let it go – for the time being. "One can only hope… if Qui-Gon were here he would have been able to stop your tears before they even formed."

"Don't say that. You are a wonderful Jedi, Qui-Gon would be proud of you. I'm the one who should be stronger. Senators are supposed to be stronger than this."

Obi-Wan braced his elbow on his knee, setting his chin on the fist and frowned at her. "You see crying as a sign of weakness," he said more than questioned.

Padmé peered at him. "Well…yes. Yes, I suppose I do."

"Hmm," he regarded her thoughtfully. "Some might consider the inability to cry or even show emotion as an even larger handicap."

She stared at the blue-eyed wonder beside her. "And I presume that you have daily 'Cry Myself To Sleep' nights?"

One corner of his mouth rose the slightest bit – rather distractingly so. "No. But after Qui-Gon died I admit I cried. More than once."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of his, uh, passing," she said softly, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulders, than removed it.

"But isn't that what this is all about? Death?"

"It's about many things." Padmé seemed to find the flooring very interesting. "I'm sure you have work to do. I don't want to keep you from it."

Yes, he did have work to do. And she was right in front of him. Obi-Wan had gotten this far, he was not about to roll over and drop the subject. Especially not now, when Padmé so obviously needed to get it out of her system. "This is about Cordé, isn't it?"

She abruptly stood up, her back once again towards him. "Master Jedi. You have a job to do and I will need my sleep if I am to be useful tomorrow. Good night." She was behind her closed bedroom door before he could blink. Which he did. Twice.

So now she was back to formalities. From Master Kenobi, to Obi-Wan, and all the way down to Master _Jedi_. Bah. If there was ever one thing that confused him more than anything in the galaxy, it was woman. More specifically the _Senator of Naboo_.

**_Obidala_**

Padmé sat dumbfounded on the edge of her bed. He jumped out of a window. A _window_! Of course, she understood why he did it, but…it was a window _how_ many stories high? Dormé returned with a steaming beverage and placed it in Padmé's hands.

"M'lady. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, not surprised in the least that she sounded drugged. "Why would he do that?"

"Master Kenobi, you mean?" Dormé asked. "Well, to find whoever was trying to kill you, of course."

"I realize _that_. But… A window? He could be killed! If he isn't dead already. Master Kenobi hates flying so instead he commits suicide? It's lunacy."

Dormé's lips formed a small smile. "I for one had thought Anakin would be the first to jump out of a window. Master Obi-Wan must take his job very seriously."

"Indeed." Padmé pushed herself off the bed with one hand and made her way to the balcony where a slight breeze wafted in the air.

"M'lady?" Panaka's voice came from the doorway and soon he was standing beside her. "I do not think it is in your best interest to be outside after what just happened."

"After what just happened I don't think we will be seeing from anyone soon. They'll be too busy running from the Jedi to come back and finish their job."

"Senator Amidala-"

"Captain Panaka. I wish to be alone. If I suspect even the slightest thing is out of place I will come back inside. You have my word."

He obviously wasn't satisfied but Panaka nodded and walked back to the door. He stopped, "Would you like Dormé-"

"Captain." Padmé warned wearily.

"Yes, M'lady." And he left her.

Padmé leaned heavily on the guardrail and finally took a small sip of the drink. She found that it had cooled down immensely. Unlike her frustration. How can a man talk to her about death one moment and the next jump out of a window like he's a blasted bird? Only Obi-Wan, she shook her head to herself and took another gulp.

After what she suspected was only ten minutes she turned around and slid to the cold floor, holding the mug in both hands over her abdomen. She dropped her head back against the metal railing. Padmé felt the exhaustion creeping into her bones, her eyes slid closed as she set the cup on the floor beside her. Before long she was fast asleep and dreaming, what was in her unconscious mind, beautiful things…

She pushed her fingers through his hair and her head dropped back as a trail of kisses was left on her exposed collarbone. She gasped for air that seemed to be nonexistent. A mess of blankets and pillows were under and around her…but above her was another story completely.

_Her hands slid around his bare waist and up his back, nails digging into flesh when large, and confidant hands roamed her naked waist, then slowly and tenderly rising, below her rib cage, up her rib cage, past her rib cage… Her back arched off the bed and her head rolled, one cheek pressed against a silky pillow, her mind blurred. _

"_You're beautiful, Padmé," a low voice rumbled in her ear facing the ceiling. Hot lips curled around the earlobe, short facial hair brushing her skin. His mouth dragged itself until it reached hers and covered it. One hand slid higher to the back of her head while the other traced circles in the dip of her throat. His tongue broke through the weak barrier of lips and she moaned into his mouth._

"_Padmé…Padmé…" the voice rang in her ears_…

"Padmé, wake up."

She woke with a start. "Obi-Wan?" She rubbed her eyes and straightened. She was no longer on the balcony but on the couch covered with a twisted blanket. Bright light shone through the windows and nearly blinded her. Padmé groaned inwardly when she realized whom she had been dreaming about. It was none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi. Why was she not surprised? "What are you doing here?" she unintentionally snapped.

He frowned, "Are you alright?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Padmé sat up, grateful that she hadn't removed her nightgown in her sleep. That would have been extremely embarrassing to say the least.

"Because you worry me."

"I'm-"

"-Fine." He finished. "Yes, seems like you've been 'fine' a lot lately."

"Did you come to jump out of another window? Because believe me I have a lot of those." She paused. "How did I get in here?"

"You fell asleep on the balcony so I carried you inside, but your room wasn't completely cleaned up since I broke your window so I brought you here."

"You _carried _me?"

"Your welcome, M'lady. The temperature drops rather quickly here. I didn't want you to get sick."

She rolled her eyes. Padmé's voice was dripping with sarcasm when she said, "Your kindness is touching." She winced visibly, regretting using the word 'touch' after the dream she just had.

"Is something the matter? Never mind," he added when he received a wicked glare. "The Chancellor is requesting your presence as soon as possible. I became your messenger boy."

"You should consider a new career. Why didn't Dormé wake me? Or Captain Panaka?"

"Because I ordered them not to. After all, like you said, you needed your sleep." His grin widened at the daggers in her eyes that were aimed directly at him.

**_A/N: _**that dream was just an appitizer for what _might_ come if the reviews are plentiful and satisfying -- FYI, that would be _your_ job to make that happen. i would be glad to post the next chapter, if you would be so kind as to do your small part and review! i _am_ writing this for _your_ pleasure, so it would make sense that i stopped if it didn't make u happy, and since i'm not psychic, i'm hoping u'll tell me how i'm doing. hope i wasn't too blunt :)


	2. Day 2: Exhausting Honesty

**_Dsc: _same as b4**

**_A/N: _i hope u find this entertaining:)**

_**Day Two:**_ _Exhausting Honesty_

_Outrageous_, Padmé grumbled to herself as she stared out of the window. Currently she sat with numerous refugees, a droid and one very stubborn, thought-invading, dream-assaulting Jedi Knight. She wasn't supposed to be going back to Naboo! _Especially_ not with Obi-Wan. _Anyone_ but him. Why not Anakin? She'd love to be with him on his first assignment. But _noooo_. The Council just had to pick Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Her disgust must have shown on her face because Obi-Wan leaned forward in his seat across from hers. "M'lady, are you feeling all right?"

"What?" she frowned. "Oh. Yes, I'm…" she stopped when she realized she was about to say 'fine' for what must have been the tenth time within the last two days. "I've never been better." She lied.

"You're lying." He stated matter-of-factly.

"So, all Jedi Knights are psychic, too?" she raised her eyebrows and Artoo whistled as if cheering for her.

Obi-Wan cast a glare at the droid, then smiled sweetly at Padmé. "No. Just me."

Padmé wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond – this was a new side of Obi-Wan. And, it nearly pained her to think it, but it was…endearing. And attractive. "If you're trying to soften me up because of yesterday, it would serve you well to find another approach."

"I'm not trying to 'soften you up' as you so elegantly put it. I'm merely attempting to make you comfortable." Obi-Wan corrected.

"What makes you think I'm uncomfortable?" she struggled not to shift nervously under the Jedi's intense gaze.

"A) Your left foot hasn't stopped tapping since we sat. B) You're squeezing your hands so tight your fingers are turning blue – and just so you know, if you keep doing that, before long they'll turn black and eventually fall off. And C)-" he watched her immediately release her grip "- your pulse is quite visible in your neck and from what I can tell, it's a slight bit quicker than it should be."

She swallowed.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan said, leaning foreword, "yesterday-"

"Would you agree that now is neither the time nor the place for apologies?" she glanced around at the refugees surrounding the threesome in the large transport.

He leaned back again. It wasn't. He knew that, and he knew that she knew that he knew that… Obi-Wan shook his head to himself, attempting to clear the thick cobwebs. Now he was even confusing _himself_.

"You disagree?" Padmé folded her arms across her stomach defiantly.

"No, I was shaking my head to myself. You're right. Now is not the time." He conceded as a hint of a grin formed across his lips.

She managed, "At least we can agree on that." It was funny how the slightest movement could be so distracting. She stared at a small hole in Obi-Wan's seat, heat rising to her cheeks as she felt his eyes concentrating on her.

Obi-Wan struggled to hold back the persistent smirk as he noticed her cheeks growing rosy.

"Are we there yet?" Padmé asked to fill in the awkward silence. At that question his grin got the better of him. He opened his mouth to answer but instead Padmé asked incredulously, "Are you _laughing _at me?"

"I would never do that. It's rude." He raised an eyebrow to match his derisive tone.

She frowned at him. How long would she have to deal with him? That man was entirely too exhausting. "You didn't seem too keen on remaining polite yesterday." Padmé pointed out. She prepared to watch Obi-Wan dig himself out of the hole she deliberately created for him. "I distinctly remember-"

He interrupted her, "Last night needed to happen, Padmé. You needed someone to talk to about Cordé, that was obvious. And aside from Artoo here, I was the only one around at the time. I never meant to make you cry, but you can't condemn a man for giving you what you need."

So much for digging. He had sprouted wings and simply _flew_ out and dropped Padmé inside the hole in his stead. Truly, too exhausting.

Sensing her discomfort, he relieved her of the need to answer and simply pointed out, "Ah. We've arrived."

**Obidala**

She could hardly remember the last time she had been here. But Padmé could still bring up memories of swimming out to that little island, basking in the warm sunlight on the white sand, and giggling over cute boys. She smiled tenderly to herself and continued to hand up her dresses in the wide closet. Her grin faded. So many years had passed, but at the same time, it seemed like seconds ago. So many changes.

Even while she was still a child, she became the Queen of Naboo. Padmé paused, holding a romantic red dress in midair. An entire planet had entrusted _her_ to keep them safe and away from war. _She_ was the one who should have seen that the Trade Federation was planning to attack them. It was _she_ that failed her home, her family.

"You're thinking about your time as Queen," a soft voice reached her ears.

Padmé spun around to see Obi-Wan leaning against the door jam, watching her with pensive eyes. It was odd; those eyes could make the worst of men fall to their knees or they could bring a woman to tears by simply looking at her. Currently, she struggled not to do the latter. "What makes you say that?" she asked, drawing a casual tone into her voice as she continued to hang up her wardrobe.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

Padmé stopped for a brief moment to look him in the eyes. "Do you?"

The corners of Obi-Wan's mouth lifted. "No. Only when dealing with politics."

"Oh, is that how you see me? Simply a politic whose out to make everything easier for herself and harder for everyone else?" She didn't intend on it sounding so rude but she stood her ground.

His smirk turned into a frown and he took a few long strides into the room to stand directly in Padmé's path from the suitcase on her bed to the closet. "You're twisting my words, Padmé. Maybe if you stop hearing what you want to hear and listen to what I have to say, you might find that I'm not a horrible, closed-minded rat."

She dropped the dress she held back onto the bed and folded her arms across her chest in a childish stance. "Alright. If you insist. I'm listening."

"I'm not going to force you to do anything," Obi-Wan said quietly, arms uselessly hanging at his sides. "But when you _want_ to, I'll be waiting." He touched her arm so lightly that Padmé sensed it more than physically felt it and watched his back as he left her to be alone.

She rubbed her forehead with a trembling hand and dropped herself onto the edge of the large bed. Her eyes began to burn with warm tears and began to cry for the second time because of Obi-Wan's persistent honesty. Or more likely, because of her wounded pride _caused by _his honesty.

**Obidala**

He _hated_ making her cry. Yes, he knew that it wasn't very Jedi of him to hate, but seeing – this time hearing – Padmé cry, especially because of something _he_ said, well, it made him want to hurt someone. Himself, more precisely. Obi-Wan settled for directing his anger into throwing a round rock the size of his hand into the water. It landed with a low 'thunk' in the distance.

"Pretty good throw," Padmé's small, delicate voice came from behind.

He hid his surprise by remaining perfectly still. He hadn't even sensed her presence, he figured that was why Jedi weren't supposed to hate – it distracted them from the here and now. She stood beside him now, holding a hand over her brow to block her eyes from the setting sun's wrath.

"Obi-Wan, I'm ready to listen but first I want you to hear what I have to say." He turned his body to face her and she dropped her hand, Obi-Wan's frame shielding her from the direct blaze. He nodded his indication that he would let her speak first. "I'm sorry for being so self-centered these last days. I'm not entirely sure what has gotten into me."

"Death has gotten into you."

She met his gaze, then looked down to the sand at their feet. "Yes. You were right yesterday. It was about Cordé's death. Her sacrifice to Naboo and I." Padmé took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "It was hard to accept, and it still is. I don't know when I'll stop having nightmares." Although she expected to regret the admission, Padmé was only faintly surprised to find that she didn't. She actually felt a weight lift off her heart.

"How often?" he asked in the softest voice she thought existed.

"Every time I close my eyes." She managed to stop herself from adding "Except when I dream of you."

Obi-Wan lifted a hand to rest on her shoulder, "Padmé, her death is still very near. She was a close friend to you, it will take time for the wound to close."

"But will it ever heal?"

He considered his next words for a minute before he spoke again, "Not completely. When she left, Cordé took a small piece of you with her that cannot be filled by someone else. But give it time."

"Time," she repeated quietly. "That I can give." Padmé smiled gratefully. "Now, you wanted to tell me something?"

"I just did." Obi-Wan gently squeezed her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. In his ear she whispered, "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

**_A/N: _please review! it's kinda dissapointing getting 75 hits and only 3 reviews...u can thank those who did review for this chapter being posted. if it weren't 4 them i would've deleted the story altogether. so for those of you who have or will review: THANK YOU!**


	3. Day 3: Second Time's a Charm

**_A/N: _thanks to those of u who decided to review, it's u guys who made me decide to update sooner than planned:) and to 'moul' since i couldn't PM you i'll say thanks for ur awesome review, and i know i thanked the others via pm-ing, but i'd just like to thank you all again, u are all awesome! luv y'all mucho much!this chaps 4 u!**

_**Day 3: **Second Time's a Charm_

Padmé's opened her eyes at a generous pace, allowing them to adjust to the sudden light. She lifted her arms above her head and echoed a stretch that of a cat. Her mouth opened wide and she effortlessly let out a long yawn.

She turned her head to look out the tall windows and smiled to herself. A mass of brown curls surrounded her head and she absently twirled a piece around her index finger. Padmé had dreamt of Cordé's last moments of life again, but Obi-Wan's words had been true. This last one hadn't been as bad, and actually focused more on her life than death. She of course had still woken up with a start, but the second time she fell as sleep, she had the same dream about Obi-Wan, except…longer.

Maybe it was the clean, nature-scent filled air, or maybe it was the fact that she would be able to see him right away, she didn't know and she didn't care to find out, but whatever the case, Padmé was more eager than ever to get out of bed and let the day begin.

She threw her olive covers back and threw herself out of bed. She walked to the closet and flung open the doors, quickly deciding on a dress that seemed to shift colors from a creamy lavender to a deep burgundy, depending on the way the sun touched it. Padmé hung the dress over an arm and left her room, making her way to the first bathroom she could find.

The door was closed, but so were all the others in the large house, so thinking nothing of it she turned the knob and pushed it wide open. Only to find a bareback Obi-Wan bending over at the sink, splashing water onto his bearded face wearing nothing but his trousers.

"Oh!" Did she just _squeak_? "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you were, um," her eyes dropped to his chest as he straightened and turned to face her. Padmé caught herself. "I didn't know you were in here, uhh…" she racked her mind desperately, begging herself to say the right then, as she noticed his sculpted arms and gulped, forcing herself to stare at the ceiling, the floor, _anything_ but him. "My apologies." She spun around and shut the door behind her.

Padmé's eyes were wide, and as a maid carrying a stack of freshly cleaned and dried towels in her arms passed her she asked, "Are you alright, M'lady?"

"Yes," she was astonished at how calm she sounded. "I'm fine thank you." Padmé smiled politely as the woman continued on. She glanced back just as the woman opened the same bathroom door. "No-" she was too late to warn her.

The maid ducked her head instantly, "I'm so sorry, Master Jedi." And she closed the door, moving on the next washroom without a single squeak.

She frowned. Well, if Padmé had responded _that _way it would have definitely saved her a lot of embarrassment. Ugh, she needed to get away from him if she was going to preserve her sanity.

**Obidala**

Obi-Wan rattled his knuckles against Padmé's bedroom door, "Padmé? Are you in there?"

No answer.

He frowned and rubbed his chin absently. Where could she be? Where was there to go? Maybe she was in the kitchen. Doubtful, but it was worth a look. He jogged down the stairs and made his way towards the swinging doors. He stuck his head inside but he only saw the maid.

"Is Senator Amidala in here?"

She looked up from the bowl of fruit she was arranging and shook her head. "No, Master Jedi. She said something about exploring the path in the back."

"Thank you very much, Miss," Obi-Wan smiled, but as soon as he reached the back, it disappeared. There was not 'a' path. There were not even two paths. There were five, all spread far apart. He set his fists on his hips, pushing the Jedi robe back and exposing his lightsaber as he glared at his options.

From left to right, the first path would seem drab to the dimensional woman, the second and third looked rather scenic, while the fourth and fifth appeared only a little more interesting than the first.

Obi-Wan walked over to the second and knelt down in front of the opening, and inspected the grassy ground. The path would seem untouched to the average eye, but to him, it was as clear as day. Blades of grass were bent and the remnants of small footprints barely remained. He jogged over to the middle one. Instead if grass, this path was made of dirt, and in it was clear indentations of petite shoes.

Fifty-fifty chance then, he figured. Obi-Wan decided to begin with the third.

He charged through the opening and was immediately engulfed by bright green trees, big and small. Wild flowers sprouted from the ground while small roots protruded from the earth under his feet. But they were not a problem to him, he was trained to easily glide over or jump beside obstacles, whatever their size may be. What bothered him was that it had been his job to keep his eyes on Padmé, now he didn't even have _one_ eye on her.

He silently thanked the stars for the thick treetops that protected him from the searing sun that was high in the sky. While he ran, Obi-Wan quickly took in his surroundings; small footsteps were barely visible in the dirt, but they looked about Padmé's size.

Half an hour passed and the soft impressions still remained, and were becoming fresher. To his left, he passed a twig that was snapped in half, barely hanging on. He quickly slowed his pace when he heard a quiet voice humming. Seconds later a woman appeared in front of him. Another maid.

She was picking dark purple berries from a bush and dropping them in a woven basket. She noticed him and paused, looking up with a friendly grin, "Good day, Master Jedi."

"Indeed," he managed to keep the sarcasm from drowning his voice. "Tell me, have you seen Amidala?"

"Yes, I did."

He let out a deep sigh of pure and utter relief.

"She was entering the path next to this one. The second one from the left."

Obi-Wan muffled his groan. "You mean she's not on this path?" he asked exasperatedly. "I've been following you this whole time?"

The woman winced. "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry." She frowned. "Is she in danger?"

"No, no. I'm just trying to locate her. Thank you for your help." He turned around and ran down the path, this time completely ignoring everything around him, save for the path ahead.

**Obidala**

Padmé turned back towards the trail, a very satisfied smirk wreathing her mouth. Her dress whished around her bare feet at the grassy path, but her hair was piled on top of her head which provided some relief from the heat. Anticipation and excitement over what she had found seemed to sprout freely in her bones and before she had realized what she was doing, she began to run.

No more than five minutes had passed before a familiar sight appeared as she turned a corner.

"Padmé!" Obi-Wan called and grabbed her arm when they stopped in front of each other. "Where were you?"

"Oh, Obi-Wan. I found the most beautiful place in the entire galaxy," she smile, almost wistfully.

"What you were doing out here all alone? You know better than that," he scolded.

Padmé rolled her eyes at him, "You're such a drama queen." He began to retort but she interrupted, "I'm not a child, I can take care of myself. Besides, I figured it would be better to walk down a clear path than swim out to that island without telling anyone. Don't you agree?" She grinned all to sweetly.

He sighed and dropped his arms to his side resignedly, "I take it you want to show me this _place _that you found?"

Her smirk widened, "I thought you'd never ask." She spun around and began to run again, calling over her shoulder, "This way." Obi-Wan let out another breath and followed her, easily keeping up with her pace. No sooner had he finished going over all the lectures he would receive from the Jedi Council for allowing the Senator out of his sight, they broke through the perimeter of trees.

He came to a stop beside Padmé. "Isn't it amazing?" she whispered. It was, he had to admit. A crystal clear waterfall was tumbling over a cliff of sparkling rocks into an equally translucent lake. The small opening was surrounded by tall trees that seemed to strain themselves, trying to touch the sky. The sun glistened off the water.

She took a few steps forward but was stopped by the steel hand that wrapped around her arm. "Where are you going?"

Padmé turned her head and flashed a mischievous at Obi-Wan. "Swimming." She felt his grip loosen and freed herself from his grasp. "Care to join?" She didn't wait for an answer and began unzipping the back of her dress. It fell to a heap on the sand and she stepped out of it, leaving her only in her lavender bra and panties. Surprisingly, she didn't feel over exposed or self-conscious.

Obi-Wan on the other hand felt as if he was being suffocated. To his great relief, he managed to hide the strain well. "Padmé-"

"You aren't going to change my mind. So choose: you can either go back to the house and leave me here, or you can join me." She said as she cautiously dipped her big toe in the water. Padmé glanced over her shoulder and with the same smirk asked, "So?"

"No middle ground?"

"None." She waded into the water until it was deep enough to actually swim and turned completely around to face Obi-Wan treading water.

"I have nothing to wear."

"Sad excuse. Just keep on your trousers, everything else leave by my dress."

He fought to keep himself from fidgeting at the sight of a nearly naked Padmé. "If the Council finds out-"

"I'm not going to tell them. Are you?"

"Of course not but-"

"Then get in. The waters great." She formed a persuasive smirk. "Please?" she added in a tiny, and just as influential voice.

Obi-Wan exhaled noisily. "I'm not going to change your mind, am I?" The humorous glint in her eyes answered his exasperated question. "All right." The word gained a victorious laugh from Padmé. "Only for a while." He shrugged off his robe and undid the utility belt, dropping them beside her dress. Once his tunic, boots and socks were added to the pile – while Padmé tried desperately not to stare – he jogged towards the water fall and climbed easily onto a ledge sitting beside it, then dove off with a grace and agility that spoke of many years training and being a Jedi.

She absently realized that this was the second time she had seen him without a shirt on and swallowed unwillingly. She watched starry eyed as the muscles worked together, then he disappeared beneath the surface, only to reappear just as quickly. She wiped the dreamy look of her face, yanking her head out of the clouds. He swam over to her with the hint of a half-smile on his lips. "You're right."

"What?" Padmé blinked – apparently part of her was still floating around in the sky.

"The water _is _great." He paused and looked at her with questioning eyes. "Padmé, are you feeling alright? You seem a bit…pale."

"No," she shook her head to strengthen her response and to push the clouds away. "I'm fine. Was that fun?"

"Diving? Very. You should try it. Plus the view is amazing."

She grinned back at him, "I think I will." Even as Padmé said that, she began swimming towards the shore near the same projection that Obi-Wan had chosen. Since she wasn't as experienced as he was, she first stepped onto a step-like ridge before she stood on the wider rock floor. She discovered that he had spoken the truth, the view was amazing – the sandy bottom was visible, the bright blue sky above, the gorgeous bareback, half-naked man in the water… _Wait – what? Since when do I think that Obi-Wan is gorgeous?_

_Since always,_ another voice in her head chided.

_I…no I don't._

_Yes, Padmé, you do. Now get off this cliff, you look like a physically impaired idiot just standing there._

Padmé obeyed the mental order and threw herself off the outcropping with a thrilled scream. She swam up to the surface to find Obi-Wan already making his way over to her with smooth movements that created the illusion that he belonged in the water. Every stroke melted into the next, making it more and more obvious why he excelled in lightsaber combat. "So? How was it?"

She smiled widely and without restraint. "You're right. The view _is_ amazing."

**Obidala**

After hours and hours of water fights, laughing until their sides hurt and dunking each other – well, Obi-Wan successfully dunking Padmé numerous times, and her attempting twice as much and only succeeding once because he allowed her to – they made their way down the up the steps leading to the back door. A chill had sprung in the air, as the moon and stars had, and she held his offered Jedi robe firmly around her shivering frame.

Her stomach growled as they entered the house and Obi-Wan glanced at her with amusement gleaming in his shamefully blue eyes. "Hungry, M'lady?" he shifted her dress to the other arm and folded it in two so it kept of the floor.

"Why do you call me that?" she frowned and led them straight to the kitchen where they Obi-Wan instructed her to sit down on one of the two stools that were arranged around a small table, which he assumed was used by the maids. He laid her dress over a counter top carefully, as if he might break it with one wrong move.

He began gathering various fruits from baskets then commenced on slicing them up. "Because it's proper," he answered finally. "And because I know you don't like it," he added grinning, pushing up the sleeves of his slightly damp tunic, which he unfortunately – in Padmé's opinion – had donned after they concurred that the maids might wonder where they had disappeared to.

She pursed her lips together in a fashion he thought was all too adorable for her own good. She observed his fluid actions until a generous stack of fruit sat in a bowl in the middle of the table, deciding to ignore his comment and smirk as he sat across from her. She seized a piece and chewed it slowly, savoring the sweet flavour while Obi-Wan followed suit.

Still chewing she asked in the most un-lady-like way, "What?" A slight bit of irritation seeping into her voice.

"What?"

She swallowed. "You're staring at me."

"Am I?" he quirked an eyebrow. "Hmm. I suppose I am." They both reached for the same fruit, Obi-Wan smiled, obviously challenging her.

Padmé took the bait – and the fruit. He chuckled and settled for the one next to it. "Why?"

"Why?"

She let out a that could have been very quieter. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked exasperatedly. "Please, Obi-Wan, must we play this game?"

"I'm staring because you're beautiful and I simply got tired of trying not to. You wearing my Jedi robe is just such an unexpected sight." He decided to leave out the part about him being unbearably attracted to her – especially when she was only wearing her undergarments under the robe. If he knew one thing only, it was that he would never wear that robe again and feel the same way about it.

Her scowl voiced the confusion she felt. Padmé decided not to respond. She corrected herself – it was more exact that she didn't know _how_ to respond to a comment like that coming from this certain Jedi. They finished their late meal slash night snack in silence until the maids entered, both visibly relieved to see them again – although confused and no doubt curious about why Padmé's dress was draped across the counter and why she was gripping Obi-Wan's robe tight against her.

"Oh, good to see you've come back," the red-haired one said.

"Yes, we were beginning to worry about the two of you. Is everything all right?" Blondie asked pleasantly.

"Yes, yes," Obi-Wan assured her.

"Well, that's good," Red dipped her head slightly. "Are you two finished?" she motioned to the empty bowl on the table.

"Yes," Padmé stood, along with Obi-Wan. Red took the dish and brought it to the counter. "Thank you. I'm rather tired, so I think I'll retire." He agreed and they began to leave the room.

"M'lady?" Blondie asked somewhat awkwardly, "Your dress?"

She smiled gratefully and took it from the bewildered woman. "Thank you," she said and walked with Obi-Wan to her bedroom. They stopped in front of the closed door. "And thanks for joining me today at the lake."

"It was my pleasure," he said as the corners of his lips lifted. And he wasn't lying. Padmé returned his smile as she looked up at him. After a few seconds of just staring at each other, her grin faltered. She forced herself not to break eye contact and her heart rate accelerated. His head dipped the slightest bit, but even that tiny inclination drove her pulse to an all time record.

Obi-Wan leaned closer when Padmé didn't protest until they could feel each other's breath drifting over their mouths. Just as she expected him to kiss her full on the lips, his head turned and in the most gentle and tender way possible, brushed his lips against her cheek. A simple gesture became so much more complex when it was preformed by him, and an eruption of emotion spread through her body.

He pulled back, but remained close. "I hope you have sweet dreams, Padmé." And Obi-Wan left.

She indisputably would.

**_A/N: _please review! thanks a bundle:)**


	4. Day 4: Delicious Memories

**_A/N: _oh my freakin goodness i luv all of you! thanks soooooooooooo sooooooooo much for all the great reviews! i had a crappy day and then i checked my e-mail and there were all these reviews and i just about died:) anyway, i wanted to respond to the reviews personally, but there were so many and i can't stay online for too long so i'll have to settle for thanking you all now ;p you guys are the best, i wasn't gonna post day 4 already, but like last time, i saw the reviews and i just couldn't not post it...i hope this ch is thanks enough, and i also hope that you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! (please review)THANK YOU!**

_**Day 4: **Delicious Memories_

Obi-Wan leaned against the handrail as his eyes followed Padmé move through the multitude of brightly colored flora, occasionally bending down and burying her nose in the center of a flower, her shoulders rising visibly as she inhaled deeply. She picked a solid yellow flower and added it to her collection in a woven basket.

She lifted her head and met his eyes over the long distance and waved at him, blowing him a kiss. Obi-Wan found himself smiling as he lifted a lazy hand in return. The wind blew a few stray, strands of hair across her face, and she lightly pushed them away, moving on to find the next addition.

His gaze remained settled on her until she began making her way back to the large house and she disappeared through the door beneath the balcony. A few minutes later the aroma of freshly picked flowers reached his senses and he turned around, grinning at Padmé as she walked up to him. "You were staring at me again," she stated humorously.

Obi-Wan gently brushed a curl away from her face with a finger and placed it behind her ear. Without answering, he took a white, bowl shaped flower from the basket and tenderly slipped it behind the same ear, resting his hand in her hair a second longer than needed. He took the basket from her hands and dropped it on the stone floor, leaving an aching void that would soon be filled between them and grasped her waist in his hands, drawing her close. Raising one hand, he held her chin in a nearly indiscernible touch and lowered his mouth over hers.

Obi-Wan grazed her lips with his and felt her fingers grasp his biceps in a tantalizing clutch. Padmé leaned into him as he deepened the kiss, heat pulsing through his body into hers. His hands ran up her spine, nerves standing on end. They buried themselves in her hair and Padmé's grip tightened, greedily tugging him near. He pulled his mouth away and he trailed soft kisses down the strained neck she offered, over her burning collarbone.

A burst of white-hot hunger surged through her bones as she felt the feather light caresses slowly lower, bit by bit. Helpless to control her fever, she softly cried out his name through increasingly ragged breaths. Padmé caught Obi-Wan's face in her palms and dragged his mouth back up to fervently cover hers. She stood on her tiptoes, desperately trying to gain dominance over the influential man. Over an unclear amount of time, they fought over authority with roaming hands and heated whispers, until Padmé steered her lips to his ear and hissed seductively, "Follow me."

She tore herself from his lithe fingers and dashed from the room, leaving Obi-Wan disoriented from the massacre of delirium and the two innocent, yet at the same time suggestive words, her breath still tingling on his blazing skin. He halfway recovered and found his feet already running to catch up with her. He saw the hem of Padmé's dress fly around the corner and he took off in the same direction. Before long, they were outside, running in the same field of flowers that she had been in not too long before.

She threw a amused grin over her shoulder as Obi-Wan quickly gained on her. They both knew that he could have caught her and thrown her to the ground a while ago, but they also recognized that the chase was half the fun. In a few minutes Padmé had nearly reached the far edge of the field. In no time her destination would be visible, but no sooner had she realized that than she felt steel wrap around her waist and lift her into the air. She let out a playful scream and tried to break free from his siege as he lowered her to the bed of botany. "Obi-Wan," she smirked, "we're not there yet."

He dropped to his knees beside her waist and loomed over her. "My patience was running out," he growled as his mouth found an earlobe to ensnare with a pair of moist, eager lips.

"Oh…" was the only word that she could form, the rest were meek moans as Padmé's fingers wound around the edge of his tunic and unintentionally pulled it taut against his chest. She forced her mind to unfog and she firmly set her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back so his butt was on his heels. She sat up and undid his belt with lucid fingers, throwing it aside. Soon, his tunic was haphazardly discarded, and even though she wasn't entirely sure how, so was her dress along with his slacks and boots.

Padmé pushed him over with a strength she wasn't sure how she had acquired and straddled his waist. She lowered over him and grazed her teeth over his neck while Obi-Wan tantalizingly browsed over the backs of her thighs with his short fingernails, barley even touching her skin, but still leaving a trail of alerted nerves. Her mouth occupied his with such a fierce power that ten crescent moon-shaped indents were left on her legs. The searing tip of Padmé's tongue ran along his bottom lip, sending marvellous sensations rippling through the hollow of his mouth. Her teeth replaced her tongue as she gently bit down and tugged.

Obi-Wan vaguely wondered how something so diminutive could create such an amazingly aggravating commotion in his body. His thoughts seemed to melt away as he felt her leave traces of kisses over his shoulders and bare chest. He rose his hands to her bundle of hair and worked out the pin that held them up. Instantly a cascade of silk, brown curls surrounded and encased him. He ran his fingers through the river of lovelocks, basking in the euphoria of intoxication. He inhaled a knife-edged breath and released it slowly as Padmé's mouth paid special attention to his navel.

He became parched with desire, even as he drank in her alluring body and enthralling fragrance. Taking her by surprise, Obi-Wan flipped her over with an atomic power, one knee on each side of her waist. She looked up at him with wide and wondrous eyes that simultaneously held a hint of provocative desire and uneasiness. He slid his fingers around her wrists and held them above her head with one hand, while the other worked rhythmically and masterfully at unhooking her brassiere, all the while his eyes never leaving hers.

Padmé felt as if she was being held in a trance, as everything around her seemed to fall away, leaving only her and a beautiful man alone to do whatever they pleased with each other. She wondered for a split second if she might be embarrassed, but when her bra was tossed past her head and she noted the way Obi-Wan adoringly took all of her in with startlingly azure eyes she was thrown back into her catatonic stupor.

His hand meandered up and down her curves, followed by buoyant kisses and sharp nicks of teeth, creating the most diverse psychological verve. Padmé's knees bent upward and fell back down feebly, her body yearning to touch his but unable to due to the clasp of fingers around her wrists. She took in a choppy breath and let it out just as roughly. Obi-Wan's mouth now hovered over hers, tormentingly close. Padmé was about to wet her lips when he did it for her, his dexterous tongue defying the blockade of lips that instantaneously opened up to him in an unfaltering submission.

They kissed ferociously when he finally released her hands and began to slid her panties down her legs, while Padmé wasted no time doing the same for him.

**Obidala**

The sun had begun to set, casting an orange and pink glow over the skin of Padmé's bare back. She was laying on her stomach, with her cheek resting in the crook of her folded arms; a faint smile tinged her features. Obi-Wan was raised up on his elbow with his head in his palm, facing the sleeping woman. He plucked a baby blue flower with his free hand and ran the long thin pedals up and down her spine, along her shoulders and arms, then lowered them to trail the feminine curves of her smooth derrière and thighs.

"That tickles" came a sleepy mutter, accompanied with a light giggle.

He smiled tenderly at her even though her eyes were closed and replaced the flower with a finger. "Better?"

"It tickles more," she laughed and squirmed around. When that didn't deter him, Padmé turned over to lie on her back, hoping that he would stop. Instead, he simply picked up another flower, this one pink and wide, and trailed it up and down her body, beginning at her neck and stopping at her knees. She squealed, shoed the blossom away, but he only resorted to drawing circles around her bellybutton. Padmé sighed a resigning breath and turned her head to face the victor.

"Your beauty never ceases to amaze me, Padmé," he whispered.

"Oh, so now you're a poet?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't understand women. We try to compliment them, and then we get mocked for it, so we stop complimenting them, and then we get yelled at."

"First of all, I'm not mocking you," Padmé argued. "And secondly, compliments don't need to be extravagant, simply flattering."

"Alright then. How's 'you are beautiful'?"

She scooted close to him until her mouth was brushing against his, "Perfect." She slid a hand around his neck and kissed him once, before he fell to his back, dragging Padmé with him. She braced one hand on each side of his head and smirked at him.

"You should see the view from here." He murmured.

"Somehow I get the feeling that you're not talking about the sky."

His hands closed around her hips and began massaging them with a touch so hypnotizing Padmé felt her limbs turn into mush. She allowed her elbows to give way and lay her head down on his broad shoulder while her fingers twirled around in his locks of hair. Her head rose just enough for her to plant a soft kiss on his shoulder as they basked in the comfortable silence that was only broken by their relaxed, quiet breaths.

"The maids are going start wondering where we are…" Padmé's words slurred together since her mouth was against Obi-Wan's skin.

He sighed. "I know. We should probably get dressed before they come looking for us and find us like this."

"You mean naked?" she drew her hands together under her chin and linked her fingers together, regarding him curiously.

"Strikingly so." He paused, and peered back at her. "Do you regret this, Padmé?"

"Not in the least. I regret not doing it sooner, or perhaps in something with a bit more cushioning," she said as she rubbed a sore spot on her back where a small rock had managed to hide itself until after they had made love numerous times. "Maybe like a bed."

The corners of his lips lifted in amusement. "You should have said something."

"I hadn't felt it until after…I suppose I was, well, distracted."

"Yes, I know. I was the one who achieved all the benefits of your absent-mindedness. You are quite the Drexl when making love." Comparing her to the extremely fierce animal gained him a playful punch in his gut. "Ow," he laughed, adding, "and after." She hit him again. Obi-Wan stifled a grunt and kissed her cheek. "Let's go back to the house now. We both need to shower and you could use a massage by the sounds of it."

"I won't protest." Padmé pushed herself to her feet and began dressing. She noticed Obi-Wan was still lying down, now with his hands leisurely folded behind his head. She stopped hooking her bra to look down on him. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something, Obi-Wan?"

"The view is even better like this."

"It's not to bad from here, either, but I'm eager to get that shower and massage so if you wouldn't mind hurrying it up a bit…"

"I'm eager to do a lot of this right now, but I'm managing to hold myself back. For now." He looked at her hungrily.

She finished snapping her bra and kicked his foot. "Get dressed."

"As you wish, M'lady." Obi-Wan grinned at her and jumped to his feet. "But if you think that my patience will last all night," he whispered haughtily in her ear, "you've got a thing or two coming your way."

She swallowed and watched motionless as he dressed.


	5. Day 5: Wide Awake

**_A/N: _thanks for the reviews guys! its good to know that you all enjoyed day 4! please r and r :) thanks!**

**Day 5: **_Wide Awake_

Obi-Wan absently ran a curl through his fingers as Padmé slept contently with her head on his chest. Her long, unhurried breaths matched the rise and fall of his upper torso – not exactly the same tempo they had shared last night. In the comfort of the soft and luxurious bed, he had taken his time, exploring her entirely appetizing anatomy with his probing eyes, agile hands and more than often, his sultry mouth…

_As Obi-Wan's mouth enclosed around the inside of Padmé's elbow which was stretched loosely to her side, a soft gasp escaped her, while her other hand unsuccessfully wrestled against the firm clutch of his fingers wrapped securely around her wrist. The lucid, circling movement of his tongue on her receptive skin birthed tingles in her fingers._

_Releasing her arm, Obi-Wan pulled back until his lips were even with Padmé's toes. Raising her leg, he slid his fingers around one foot as if it was made of paper-thin glass and delicately kissed the tip of each toe, one by one. Padmé closed her eyes at the warm pleasure. He then moved on to the next foot and repeated, this time soothingly massaging the gentle inward curve above her heel. _

_Padmé slipped her fingers into his hair when he slid higher, his hands gliding along the downy-soft skin of her legs and stomach. They walked dangerously slow along each of her arms until they reached the pounding pulse on her wrist. He lifted her hands above her head and pressed his mouth against the palms, then her fingertips. _

_Obi-Wan finally allowed Padmé the freedom she desired and let her loose. Her legs linked together around his waist and tightened, yanking and keeping him against her. Two small hands wandered freely over his shoulders and back as her lips made sweet contact with his. She moved her mouth from his and grazed it along his neck while her hands lowered to knead his rear._

He drowned his hands in her mass of silky hair and massaged her scalp before raising her mouth back up to meet his. Obi-Wan allowed Padmé to turn him over so he was now looking up at her luscious mouth. His hands cupped her hips and moved his thumbs in feather-light circles. A moan escaped her and her head dropped forward to rest on his shoulder. It was amazing how even while she was above him, Obi-Wan still managed to make all her resolutions to be the dominator for just a short while crumble and disappear. His hands lowered to skate over her thighs, urging her nearer as their breathing became ragged and choppy.

Padmé stirred and took in a long breath, her chest visibly rising and falling as she let it go. Obi-Wan's train of thought shifted from the night before to the beauty for a few minutes. Her breathing had returned to its previous state, as did his mind. He could still hear her crying out his name in a rush of fiery ecstasy, could still feel his wet lips against hers when he silenced her, only to call out her name seconds later when her hands found a new, responsive place to touch.

He brushed a knuckle against her cheek remembering the way Padmé had unabashedly confessed that she had had numerous daydreams about what it would be like to explore his body and be explored by him. Later she had also admitted that her musings had been put to shame.

Her skin was warming beneath Obi-Wan's finger and he sighed, finally acknowledging what he should have years ago. "I think I'm in love with you, Padmé Amidala."

**Obidala**

It had come as a soft whisper, and Padmé would have probably never caught it if her senses weren't constantly alert around him.

_I think I'm in love with you, Padmé Amidala_

One sentence and it took everything she had to keep from shooting up and making it known to him that she was awake, and had been for quite a while, pronouncing that it wasn't one sided. That she had fell in love with him before she realized it. Padmé had felt no sudden epiphany, no trumpets had sounded, no light shone from above – she had simply known.

But he was a Jedi.

She had kept her feelings to herself, never risking the possibility that he might find out. And now he loved her back. He thought. Padmé pretended to only wake now, stretching and breathing a telltale yawn from the sleepless night they had shared. She looked up at Obi-Wan and smiled lazily, doing her best to look, as one should after spending hours on end making beautiful love with Obi-Wan. "Hi."

"Hi." He grinned down at her.

"Sleep good?"

"No," he didn't bother trying to lie. He had been staring at her the entire night, frequently taking a peak beneath the sheets at her naked body, which had kept his mind on other, more desirable things than sleeping. "You?"

"For the most part." That part didn't exist. She yawned again and sat up, her legs now hanging over the side of the bed. The blanket fell to her waist and she felt two iron arms wrap around her midriff. Obi-Wan settled his chin on her shoulder and breathed in the scent – it was a mixture between the flowers, her, and him. It was intoxicating. He kissed her neck once released her, settling back on the pillow. She glanced at him over her shoulder, "You give up without a fight?"

"I need time to gain my strength and energy. When I do, you'll know."

She had no doubt about that as she rose to her feet and walked over to her closet. Padmé picked out a lightweight, baby blue dress that had a dipping back and revealing front. Obi-Wan would probably applaud her for the choice. She stopped at the dresser and grabbed a pair of white, sating panties and poked her head out the door. Holding her garments to her chest, she dashed out of the room when she was sure neither of the maids would suddenly appear around a corner. She ran on her tiptoes to the closest bathroom and shut the door behind her.

**Obidala**

Padmé, now dressed and looking as good as any other day – plus a certain glow she seemed to emit – with her hair still damp from her shower falling liberally over her shoulders and back, walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. She pushed open the swinging door and stuck her head in. The blonde maid – whose name she discovered was Lillexia – had by the looks of it just finished preparing breakfast when she looked up.

"Good morning, M'lady," she greeted with a warm smile. "Would you like some breakfast? Or would you prefer to wait for Master Jedi?"

"He won't mind if I eat without him. I'm rather hungry, actually." Padmé responded coming to sit at the table. It was no surprise that her stomach was already growling after being awake for only an hour. Last night had been quite the workout.

"…You want to eat in here?" Lillexia sounded surprised, glancing around at the room – it wasn't exactly fit for a Senator.

She shrugged. "Well, the food is already in here, as well as the dishes and utensils. It seems like a lot less work than bringing everything into another room."

"As you wish, M'lady." She brought over the dishes and fruit and set everything out lavishly before her. She bowed and took her leave.

"Oh, Lillexia?"

"Yes?" She appeared in the doorway.

"I was just wondering if you possibly knew the date? My built-in calendar seems to have left me."

Her polite reply was, "It's the fifteenth, standard time."

The blood drained from her face as that realization settled in the pit of her stomach, dragging it down until it hit the stone floor at her feet. Padmé was no longer hungry.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she was surprised at how steady her voice was. "Thank you."

**Obidala**

She was gone again. Obi-Wan sighed and thanked Lillexia – for what, he wasn't quite sure. Fortunately, he had a pretty good idea where Padmé would be and made his way down the back steps toward the second path. After what had seemed like an eternity, but what he was sure was only a matter of minutes, the trail ended and he was once again greeted with the sight of the clear, blue pool.

He immediately caught sight of Padmé, who was sitting on a low rock edge, her toes dipped in the water. Obi-Wan noticed the way she deliberately kept her eyes low when he walked over and sat down next to her. Quiet ensued.

The minutes ticked by as he watched her with pensive eyes. "Padmé?" he asked softly.

She didn't respond for a long time, then she took in a sharp intake of breath and replied, "Today would have been Cordé's birthday if she hadn't…"

Understanding dawned on Obi-Wan and he didn't think twice about wrapping one arm around her shoulders, drawing her close, and gently rubbing her bare arm with the other. "I'm sorry."

She buried her face in his tunic and exhaled unevenly. "I just can't help but feeling that…" Padmé trailed off, it was a while until she continued, her voice growing hoarse. "She never received a funeral, memorial service, nothing. It just doesn't seem right…she deserves more than what she got."

"Most people do," he quietly conceded. "But that doesn't mean that you can't remember her, honor her."

She lifted her face so her eyes could meet his. "I wouldn't know what to say."

He lifted a finger to run across her cheek, where a lone tear had escaped. "I could help."

Padmé gave a slight smile and whispered, "Thank you." She kissed him lightly, raising a hand to hold his neck.

**Obidala**

The sun cast deep orange and red fingers, reaching from the horizon as if desperate to take hold of heaven. Warm water splashed at their feet, the hem of Padmé's dress often floating helplessly on the surface. Obi-Wan stood slightly behind her, holding the sides of her waist in lean, strong hands.

The large mass of water stretched out before them, misguidedly resembling an ocean. She held a small number of colorful, individual flowers and one white bouquet before her.

Obi-Wan whispered, "To loyalty."

Padmé dropped a long-stemmed rose in the water.

"Laughter."

A baby blue one floated away.

"Honesty."

A violet flora was swept away by the gentle current.

"Passion and sacrifice."

Deep red in color, clean in scent, the flower disappeared quickly.

"Friendship."

A lone, vibrant orange bloom drifted into the deep water.

"To Cordé."

Padmé lightly threw the white bouquet far beyond her, and soon, just like Cordé, it was gone. Unchecked tears slid down her cheeks when she felt Obi-Wan move close behind her as one arm tightened around her waist and the other linked fingers with hers. He dropped his chin on her shoulder and whispered soothing words into her ear.

His hand was splayed wide across her abdomen when he felt something stir inside of her. Something physical. Something alive and growing.

Life.

**_A/N: _muhaha. please review:)**


	6. Day 6: Changes

**_A/N: _i adore every last one of you who reviewed! (and yes, even those of you who just read it) but this ch is only being posted 4 and because of my wonderful reviewers! and i'm sorry that this ch is a little shorter than the others, but it was necessary for day 7 (the last one) to be a good length. i hope you enjoy this as much as the others, and if you'll be so kind as to review, i think i just might be so kind as to post the last chapter! heehee**

_**Day 6: **Changes_

She was late.

Padmé dropped to the edge of the bath. She had never been late. Not even by an hour, and now it had been over a day. Her body was like clockwork, she couldn't even remember the last time she was even _less_ than an hour off. That was probably because she never had been.

26 hours late.

She uncharacteristically muttered a curse that would put a Sith Lord to shame. If she was pregnant… Padmé knew there was no _if_ involved – she _was_ pregnant. Not to mention it was with _Jedi_ Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Her head dropped into her palms and willed the tears that formed in her eyes to hold themselves back. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to have his child, it was that she knew she _couldn't_. If the Jedi Council found out about this, he could very well be cast out of the Jedi Order. Padmé couldn't let that happen. If _anybody_ figured out that she was carrying a Jedi's baby… She lifted and shook her head to herself and allowed her thoughts to float away and the tears began to release themselves in fast, steady streams down her burning cheeks.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't tell Obi-Wan. He had every right to know – the baby was after all, just as much his as it was hers.

Did she just call a child '_it_'?

Padmé mentally made a note to always refer to '_it_' as either the baby, child, he or she. Not '_it_'.

Under any other circumstances, she would have been thrilled to carry this baby, the child of the man she loves. But it wasn't different circumstances.

She had to tell him.

Taking a deep breath, although not a very cleansing one, Padmé rose, hoping her shaking knees would have the much-needed strength to hold herself up. She gripped the edge of the counter and stared at herself in the mirror. The image that looked back at her was wide-eyed and trembling.

Gathering every reserve of force that was stored away in her muscle she turned and opened the door. Only to stop dead in her tracks when Obi-Wan's body stood in the doorway.

**Obidala**

Obi-Wan had the fleeting thought that if he didn't stop frowning there would be a permanent crease between his eyebrows, but quickly his mind returned to the issue at hand as he stared out at the expanse of nature before him. He leaned his hip on the rail and fought to keep a clear mind.

He could be wrong.

Maybe he wasn't connecting properly with the Force since his constant contact and – yes, he knew for sure – love for Padmé. Maybe he was simply feeling what he subconsciously wanted to feel. But he couldn't want to feel the life that he thought was growing in her abdomen.

He was a Jedi, _that_ is where his life was and would remain.

Obi-Wan couldn't become a father, especially with a Senator. What would Anakin say? He instantly rebuffed the question. Anakin had nothing to do with this. It was about Obi-Wan and Padmé.

And the baby.

He corrected himself – _if_ there was a baby. But it was useless to dwell on things he didn't even know were true. Padmé might have simply been feeling ill from the memorial service they had help for Cordé.

There was only one way to find out.

**Obidala**

Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan. Her eyes grew larger, her cheeks became flush and her mouth became parched and dry. "O-Obi-Wan. Wh-what are you doing?" _Stop stuttering. _

"Padmé…"

Here come those fateful four words…

"We need to talk."

She nodded after she attempted and failed to form any kind of word that would suggest she hadn't become dumb – in both senses of the word. He gently took her arm and led her from the bathroom and into her bedroom. Obi-Wan shut the door, assuring at least a small amount of privacy. He sat a stiff-boned Padmé down on the edge of the unmade bed and knelt down in front of her.

"Obi-Wan," her voice sounded like it came from a different source than her own mouth. "I think I'm pregnant. No, no. I _know_ I'm pregnant."

He sighed. Whether it was out of relief that he hadn't had to ask her or because he had secretly grown anticipation of becoming a father to her child, he didn't know and frankly didn't care to dissect himself in the process of finding the truth. But it wasn't disappointment; he knew that for a fact.

"What are we going to do?" she asked in a tiny voice teetering on the edge on disparity.

He rose to his feet and walked around the bed to stare out the long and wide windows. "I don't know. If the Council finds out…if _anyone_ finds out…"

She stood and turned to face him. The fact that even Obi-Wan couldn't finish a sentence heightened her stress level. "But what about the baby? This is bigger than you and I, Obi-Wan. A _child_ is involved in this, whether it's an inconvenience to us or not. And don't even bring up the choice of terminating the pregnancy." She warned.

He turned around then, "I would never ask you to do that to our baby."

The soft-spoken promise caught her off-guard. _Our baby. _"Well, what _do_ you suggest we do?"

Facing the window again, it was a long moment before Obi-Wan answered honestly. "I don't know."

"Well, we better figure something out before long. Our-"

A hesitant knock on the door froze Padmé's words in her throat. "Master Jedi Kenobi? Master Yoda and Master Windu have requested to speak to you."

The mention of the two High Council members validated Obi-Wan and Padmé's concern over what would happen, should someone find out their new secret. She stood stock-still and her heart began to race.

"Alright. I'll be right there," he called. Obi-Wan made his way to the door, but turned back to Padmé before opening it. "Don't worry, Padmé. We'll figure this out. But until then I don't want you on your feet, you should be resting."

"Obi-Wan-" She was talking to an open doorway.


	7. Day 7: Slippers

**_A/N: _last chapter! and thanks for all the wonderful review! they made this fic worth writing! i hope you enjoy the last chapter! reviews are welcome and appreciated :)**

_**Day 7: **Slippers_

"So, what'll it be?" the man behind the small wooden table asked.

Obi-Wan looked over his choices, ignoring the occasional bump he received from passer-by's who were eager to get to a sales booth before somebody else took what he or she was after. "I think I'll take those over there, and these here," he answered, pointing.

"Two?" Obi-Wan gave him a noncommittal nod and paid the salesclerk – or excuse for one – the credits owed and took the bag that was being held out for him. "Pleasure doing business with you."

He answered with another curt nod and headed back to his speeder. It didn't take long until the crowd dispersed and faded into a hive a miniature people. Before long, he was at the secluded dock and after parking and turning off the landspeeder, he took the paper bag from the passenger seat and got into the canoe-like boat.

He rowed his way across the lake, enjoying the feel of the warm sun at his back, along with the wind to help him along with an effortlessly quick pace. He docked and tied up the boat when he reached the platform and stepped out.

Obi-Wan was about to enter the house when he saw Padmé standing completely still with her back to him, staring out at the field of flowers that held so many memories. He came up behind her, making sure to stand far away enough that he didn't touch her, but so close that there was no way she could ignore his presence.

"I thought you were supposed to be in bed, resting."

"I'm only a few days pregnant, Obi-Wan. My ankles haven't exactly started to swell from exertion at the moment." She replied with a monotone voice.

"Padmé, look at me," he ordered. His tone was still soft but held no room for negotiation.

She sighed loudly and grudgingly turned to face him, their faces only inches apart. "Yes?" Padmé asked all too sweetly.

"I know you're scared about having this baby, a Jedi's baby, and although I may not look like I am, or like to admit that I am, but I _am_ scared, too."

Padmé offered a trace of a half smile, "I thought Jedi never got scared."

"I'm not speaking as a Jedi. I'm speaking as the man whose going to be the father to your baby," Obi-Wan said softly, raising a hand to run a thumb over her jaw. She felt her defences crumble under his touch. He slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her close, wrapping the arm that still held the bag around her delicate shoulders. He kissed her on the forehead, nose then mouth, taking his time on the latter.

She pulled back and dropped her head on his chest and let out a deep breath as she linked her arms around his neck.

"Padmé, where are the maids?" He began to knead her neck.

"They went to get more food and supplies. Lillexia said they may only return tomorrow morning."

"That long?"

"Well, I suppose a few extra credits that they might have received from a certain Senator could have something to do with it."

Obi-Wan pulled her head back to stare at her incredulously. "You _bribed_ the maids?" Her sly smile was enough of an answer. He chuckled and leaned her head back forward.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

"What's in the bag?"

When he hesitated she looked up at him with curious but wary eyes. He considered showing her but thought better of it – for the time being. "Come with me and close your eyes" was the only answer she got.

"But I won't be able to see where I'm going," she argued.

"Take my hand and I'll lead."

Padmé looked at his outstretched hand for a moment before suspiciously linked her fingers through his and closed her eyes. She felt a gentle tug on her arm and slowly began walking. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special."

"Where?" she asked more persistently.

"You'll never find out if you don't stop asking me."

She muffled a frustrated growl and continued to follow blindly. After what felt like five minutes to Padmé, she heard the bag being put down and felt her other hand grasped as she was helped to the ground as well. Obi-Wan pulled her to lie down. "You can open your eyes now." When she did, she found he was lying next to her, surrounded in a mass of bright, colorful flowers. "Look up."

Her eyes followed where his hand was pointed and gasped. The sky had barely begun to set, but it was already a pool of pinks and oranges. On the far side a large multitude of meteors that appeared to be tiny specks shot across the sky, leaving a thin trail of red behind. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"I thought you might think so. Padmé, sometimes natures course isn't what we wanted but things happen nonetheless. Of course, there might be times when it can ruin lives and tear away dreams, but other times it just takes us time to see that Mother Nature knows what we need, when we need it. I don't always like it, but it's not my job to like or dislike it – it's my job to make sure that this child and his or her mother will have everything they need, including a husband and father."

"Husband?" she sat up and Obi-Wan followed suit.

"Padmé, I love you. I despise that it took so long for me to figure it out, and I hate it even more that I can't tell the world, but I'll settle for telling you every morning when you wake up beside me."

"I don't know what to say," she shook her head. Obi-Wan looked at her with pensive eyes. Padmé took a long, deep breath.

"Say you'll marry me."

"I…I wouldn't say no for the world," she whispered. "I'm afraid I love you more than humanly possible."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," he grinned.

"No," she shook her head again and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "It's a very, very good thing." Padmé easily responded to Obi-Wan's mouth covering hers in what started as an innocent peck on the lips but quickly turned into a passionate fury. His hands slipped around her waist as he lowered her into the flora. His thumbs moved in slow, circular patterns over her hips as his lips mimicked the same action at the base of her throat.

Padmé's breathing quickened and she meshed her fingers into his hair and pulled his head up over hers. Their mouths melted together as heat spread from one body to the other, the very tip of Obi-Wan's tongue teasing hers relentlessly. Her grip tightened on his head as frustration seeped into her bones. She pulled back and between ragged breaths managed, "Obi-Wan…if you don't…stop that…I'm going to have to…make you stop."

His speech was less impaired, "Really? How would you do that?"

She showed him.

**Obidala**

"Do you know where exactly we are, Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked, absently playing with her curls that were spread across his shoulders, chest and stomach.

She adjusted her head in the crook of his arm to look at him more clearly. "The same place we first made love," she answered softly, almost wistfully.

"Mm-hmm."

"You never told me what was in the bag." Padmé reminded.

"Curious?"

"Very."

He reached over with the arm that wasn't currently being used as her pillow and opened it, pulling the objects out. He handed them to her.

"Obi-Wan," she gasped. "When did you-"

"This morning. I wasn't sure whether to get pink or blue so I just got both."

Padmé held the two pairs of tiny silk slippers in her hands as if they were long lost jewels. "Thank you," she whispered and lifted her head to kiss him on the cheek, then settled on his shoulder.

"Your welcome." His eyelids dropped as hers did, but before they both fell into a deep sleep Obi-Wan said, "Padmé?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to raise our children here, on Naboo?"

"Children? Plural?"

"Oh, was that too presumptuous?"

She chuckled, "Not at all…and I would say I love the idea." She paused. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He turned his head to kiss her lightly on the lips and whispered on them, "I know."

**_The End_**


End file.
